


Overtime

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Agents, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, M/M, Missions, Quartermaster, Things Never Go Smoothly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Agents are experts at ensuring the Quartermaster gets plenty of overtime





	Overtime

**Alec…**

He doesn't know I'm back yet. Doesn't know I'm here. I'm taking 20 minutes just to observe him before I stride on over there and make him aware of just how much I've missed him. He'll be furious if I show him up in front of his team. Or rather, when...

Moneypenny warned me to expect the worst. Told me he's been here almost 72 hours already and is driving his minions insane with excessive demands for strong Earl Grey, chocolate and 'anything fucking sticky'. R nearly lost an eye to a flying biro when she jokingly suggested blu-tack.

He looks grey, exhausted. The shadows behind his glasses are evident even at this distance. But he's still upright, though I'm sure it's only that bloody stubborn streak of his.

I'm taking him home. He can shoot me later.

 

 

**Q…**

The day started off with 002’s mission running smoothly. Just a long tedious one that needed detailed Intel fed to him along the way in stages. Walking him through data retrieval which felt as if we were speaking two different languages. Some time in there I vaguely remember R asking me something about 006’s retrieval.

004’s mission went exceedingly well. On mission script, until it came to her exit when the mark decided he wanted to spend more time with her… much more time. Guiding her in and out, the entire way across France recalculating retrieval sites until she finally reached the Chunnel and we could bring her home.

Just as it wrapped up, one of the handlers had a younger field agent fall apart mid-mission, refusing to listen to any directions or word offered. It wasn't long before they were calling for me to take over.

What hour is this now? I am fairly sure I am beyond the point of sleep and am still wearing the clothes I came to work in days ago.

I have long since lost my oxfords somewhere.

I smell like the Earl Grey I dumped on myself a few hours ago.

I turn around to yell at R for another cuppa and something sweet and goopy and there striding towards me, just a few feet away is a shaggy-haired disheveled pain in the arse Russian who has been in the field for 10 weeks questioning every bit of Intel we have given him, being a demanding wanker the entire time.

And I can't tell you how glad I am to see him back.


End file.
